mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Wheel of Time Mafia
| image = File:WoT.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Medji & sayalzah | link = | size = 18 Players (Large) | startdate = 15.02.2010 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster =1) Music_luvr95 2.0 (Izzy) 2) tpaxatb 2.0 (CrazyPainter) 3) Slick 4) BlackCat1313 5) Pablo4Pandas 6) twin_bro (woon) 7) tpaxatb 8) Abhisk 9) tpaxatb 3.0 (Clozo) 10) GMaster479 11) Framm 12) Music_luvr95 13) Onetruth 14) Magic_luver101 15) JarZe 16) chrispen 17) twoaday 18) Lost in space | first = tpaxatb & Music_luvr95 | last = 3) Slick 9) tpaxatb 3.0 10) GMaster479 15) JarZe | mvp = JarZe | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Medji (co-hosted by sayalzah) based on The Wheel of Time (WoT) series of epic fantasy novels written by Robert Jordan. It began on February 15th, 2009 and ended in a Baddie win in N5 (February 28th, 2010). Game Mechanics Rules *'Aes Sedai:' Aes Sedai have the ability to weave. Any Aes Sedai targeted by an Aes Sedai will know that an Aes Sedai has targeted her, but not who. All Aes Sedai (Goodies and Forsaken) have BTSC with each other. *'Dreamer:' Dreamers have the ability to enter Tel'aran'rhiod. Any Dreamer who enters Tel'aran'rhiod during the night cannot be targeted that night except by Rand, Egwene, Perrin and the Father of Lies. Dreamers may not be in Tel'aran'rhiod more than one night in a row, except Egwene. Use of the Dreamer ability negates a player's other abilities for the night. *'Tel'aran'rhiod:' The world of dreams. Any player in Tel'aran'rhiod cannot be effected by a player outside Tel'aran'rhiod. The Father of Lies can only effect Tel'aran'rhiod. The Dragon Reborn and Perrin can effect players inside Tel'aran'rhiod. *'Warder:' Warders are the personal bodyguards of Aes Sedai. When Moiraine Damodred dies, al'Lan Mandragoran is bonded by Nyneave al'Meara, if both still live. Nyneave and Lan gain BTSC. When Nyneave al'Meara dies, her attacker and al'Lan Mandragoran die if they are bonded. *'Limited BTSC:' Rand, Mat and Perrin have a limited form of BTSC. The host will decide what information will be communicated between the three, and will PM each of them with a dream that the others have that indicate some clue as to what the others were up to that night. *'Inactivity' means n^2 votes being applied to you each day. *'Tie votes' will result in n-1 players being lynched, determined by random.org. *Roles of all dead people are revealed (including people killed at night) Role Description Goodies: WinCon: Kill all Forsaken and Padan Fain. *'Rand al'Thor' - (m) Dragon Reborn. Has a 25% chance to discover a clue about the Forsaken every DAY. Can block any player every night. Cannot die while Moiraine lives. Limited BTSC with Mat/Perrin. *'Mat Cauthon' - (m) Cannot be killed by Padan Fain. 50% chance to avoid death if targeted. 50% chance to reveal attacker. 50% chance to escape if captured. Limited BTSC with Rand/Perrin. *'Perrin Aybara' - (m) Can kill every even night. Spy every odd night. Cannot be fooled. Limited BTSC with Rand/Mat. *'Moiraine Damodred' - (f) Aes Sedai. BTSC with al'Lan Mandragoran. *'al'Lan Mandragoran' - (m) Warder. Can kill every night. *'Egwene al'Vere' - (f) Aes Sedai. Dreamer. Can know one target's actions. Can enter Tel'aran'rhiod every night. Knows who entered Tel'aran'rhiod that night. *'Elayne Trakand' - (f) Aes Sedai. Vote counts as x0, x1 or x2. *'Elmindreda (Min) Farshaw' - (f) Spy every night. 25% chance of not being fooled. *'Nyneave al'Meara' - (f) Aes Sedai. Can save on person from death every night. *'Aviendha' - (f) Aes Sedai. Dreamer. Can block an Aes Sedai every night. *'Elaida a'Roihan' - (f) Amyrlin Seat. Aes Sedai. View target's actions odd nights. Capture player even days. Forsaken: WinCon: Kill all players. Padan Fain may remain alive. *'Father of Lies' - (m) Dreamer. Cannot exit Tel'aran'rhiod. Can resurrect one Forsaken every 3rd night. That player's resurrection is not revealed until they take an action. Limit three. *'Nae'blis' - (m) Aes Sedai. Change one player's target each night. *'Aran'gar' - (f) Aes Sedai. Dreamer. Know one player's actions each night. *'Osan'gar' - (m) Aes Sedai. Dreamer. Can kill every odd night. *'Mesaana' - (f) Aes Sedai. Dreamer. Make player appear good / bad. Indy #1: Kill Dragon Reborn, Father of Lies and Nae'blis. Survive. *'Padan Fain' - (m) Must kill each night. Indy #2: Kill every Aes Sedai, Father of Lies and Padan Fain. *'Pedron Niall' - (m) Capture each day. 50% chance to learn role. Cannot be fooled. Aes Sedai killed if Pedron Niall learns their role in this way. Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies: *akaslickster - Father of Lies *Tpax 3.0 (clozobozo) - Aran'gar *GMaster479 - Nae'blis *Magic_luver101 - Mesaana *JarZe - Osan'gar MVP: JarZe (choice http://brainden.com/forum/index.php?/topic/11149-wotm/page__view__findpost__p__219406) Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Music 2.0 (Izzy) - Matrim Cauthon - Lynched D2 #Tpax 2.0 (Crazypainter) - Aviendha (Aes Sedai) - Killed N4 by Baddies #akaslickster - Father of Lies #BlackCat1313 - Elmindreda Farshaw - Killed N2 by Padan Fain #pablos4pandas - al'Lan Mandragoran - Killed N3 by Baddies #twin_bro - Elaida do'Avriny (Aes Sedai) #tpaxatb - Nyneave al'Meara (Aes Sedai) - Killed N1 by Padan Fain #abhisk - Padan Fain - Lynched D3 #Tpax 3.0 (clozobozo) - Aran'gar (Aes Sedai) #GMaster479 - Nae'blis (Aes Sedai) #Framm18 - Egwene al'Vere (Aes Sedai) #Music_luvr95 - Pedron Niall - Killed N1 by Baddies #onetruth - Rand al'Thor - Killed N5 by Baddies #Magic_luver101 - Mesaana (Aes Sedai) - Lynched D1 #JarZe - Osan'gar (Aes Sedai) #chrispen - Elayne Trakand (Aes Sedai) #twoaday - Perrin Aybara - Killed N5 by Baddies #Lost in Space - Moiraine Damodred (Aes Sedai) - Lynched D4 Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 4 Category:Games